Life is always changing
by SOME ONE YA DONT KNOW
Summary: Johanna is forced to move from her small town home in vermont to live in japan! She doesn't know whats going to happen with all the new thing. EVERYTHINGS CHANGEING!
1. one phone call from mom

"Caite get your ass out of the house right now! I wanna get there!" I screamed at my best friend. Hi my names Johanna call me jo. I'm 16 and I have long hair that stops at my butt and it's brown. My eyes are blue but they change colors and I find it weird but my friends love them. I live in vermont (nothing ever happens here lol).

"CATLIN! COME ON" _ gosh I can't wait forever! _Caitie walk out of my house and gets into the car. "ready?" I hear her ask. " I was born ready." I step on the gas petal and drive off. We got to Albany only 30 minutes before we had to get there. I sighed, this was just one more ways that my friend wants me to get a guy.

I have known caitie for a long time and the best part is she has been waiting for the day I turned 16. Why because I was not allowed to date until I was 16. You call that strict ha! I have seen worst. I opened the car door and caitie and I walk in to the club.

_Hello ladies look at your man now back to me now back to your man sadly he isn't me but if he stopped using lady body..._ I picked up my phone and see that my mom is calling.

"Mom? hey what's up?" I asked

" Oh jo good you picked up have you ever applied for a scholarship? at a really big school?" mom asked.

" um not that I know of why did someone tell you I did? Did something happen? Is everybody ok?" I start wiping out questions faster than anyone can answer any of them.

"no honey every thing is fine. It's just that you got mail saying that you are accepted to a very private school and they want you to join them starting next week." ( it was saterday so I leave tomorrow) my mom made it sound like the most ovioce thing in the world.

"um ok but I all ready go to a semi private school all ready do I have to go?" I asked that because I didn't want to anyway. Then I realized I did not know were the school was.

"Mom where is this so called school your talking about?"

"oh didn't I say it was in japan? because i..." I cut her off

" No mom you did not." I took a big breath in. I pinched my nose out of habit.

" Well johanna you are going I just told the school yes now be safe and have fun. I love you" and she hung up.

Oh my god what the hell just happened? I walked through the crowed of people and found caitie. Caitie shot me the What-the-hell-just-happened and you-are-telling-me-everything look. I was in deep shit, but I enjoyed my last free night before I have to start to pack.

On the way back home I forced caitie to drive and slowly and carefully explained what happened before the party. I told her that I had just got a scholarship that I sure as hell didn't apply for and how my mom is making me go. the only answer I got from her after the fact she gained the ability to breath again was only to say " that sucks for you but you better find I hot guy or else."

Caitie dove her self home. From her house I drove back to mine. As soon as I got into the house I saw moving boxes. I rolled my eyes and went to look at my room. I looked and saw that most of my books are packed away. I feel for the poor sucker that has to move it because I have many many books. I grabbed the books that I would want to read on the trip and two outfits just incase. I packed the rest of my chothles and photos blankets and pillows. I finished about 4 a.m. I was surprised that I packed everything In 6 hours. Damn I was good. I got into my favorite plaid jockey pj bottoms and my big baggy shirt and crawled into bed. My puppy jumped up and laid next to me. As soon my head hit the pillow I feel a sleep.

Bringgg Bringggg Brinngggg BRINGGGGGG holy shit moshi I am going to kill you/ IK move my hand all over to find my alarm clock. Yes my alarm clock is named moshi and it talks. We have a love hate relationship. I turn moshi off and get up and take a shower. I braid my hair so it goes over my shoulder and i get dressed. I put on some dark blue skinny jeans and a short slived shirt that says eliminate hate. Its black, I thought I was cool anyways. I walk down stairs to see my lovely family.

" The Monster as awoken run!" my dad screamed out. grr if only I could beat him up and not get hurt in the process. My dad and I have a father son kind of relationship I hit him and he hits me thats how it goes. In the end I still love him.

"Morning... so whats for food I"m hungry" I mumble I am so not a morning person. my dad told me whatever ya wanna make. I grabbed a bowl of frosted flakes and put a glob of peanut butter on the side of the bowl and started to eat as I looked out the window.

"Jo come here for a second Dad and I have something for you." My mom called out from the office that was in the house. I put my dish in the sink and walked to the office and see my parents with a box that has a bow on it. "mom" I sit down on the pull out. My mom hands me the box and tells me that it's a gift from them.

I opened the box and yell a loud scream of happiness. I was a laptop, I mean I have one but it'd really old. This one has a camera and is much faster than my last one. I grab my parents in a bone crushing hug and like I was on repeat saying 'thank you thank you' over and over again.

I drove to the airport with my parents. I had the music blaring and singing along to MCR true lives of the fabulous kill joys. My mom started to cry when I had to go. I have to say this happened all so fast .

"Mom I love you so much. I love you forever i'll like you for always as long as I'm living my mommy you'll be." I told her our favorite line from the book she would always would read to me.

"Johanna never forget who you are. You are a very kind loving person never forget that ok? I love you so much and I'm very proud of you good luck. Remember I am only a call away." I hug my mom the last time and board the plane. my last thought was _Shit I am tired _before I fell asleep.


	2. windows and jumping  and yelling ohmy

**Hey thanks for reading the first chapter! This is my first time doing this so you can comment on stuff. I (sadly) do not own any thing of OHSHO.**

I found my seat. It took me 5 minutes to realize that I was in first class. Shit I was the next sherlock holmes. Yeah right. I took out my newest book called hush hush. I just started it and I loved it but I was so tired that I fell asleep 20 minutes into the flight.

I woke up to my ipod playing party poison by MCR. My favorite band in the whole world. I started to but my crap away. I looked for a flight attendant and asked " how much longer is this fight going to take?"

She looked at me and spoke in japanese *I spoke english* "I don't fucking know" then said in english " we are almost there so sit tight" The words I thought about her were not nice at all I mean come one she doesn't think I know Japanese? I now many languages. It was just something I got into the hang of and learned fast.

Finally the plane landed and I tried to get off the plane as fast as I could. That is the key word I **Tried **but none the less these fancy rich assholes took a long time getting off the god damn plane. Holy shit I thought I was going to push them one buy one off the fucking plane. Sadly I was far away from them. There has to be at lest 6 of them maybe 7 I have crapy eye sight.

So I finally got off the god damn plane I ran as fast as I could to get to the thing-y-ma-bob that brings my bags out. I grabbed my bags and I looked to find a ride.

_Hmmm think jo what did mom say... damn was it pack more .. no shit! wait ! I got it she said that some one is going to pick me up but who? Ok Johanna look for a man with you name then we can get some where._

I looked around for a driver with my name on a card. I looked and looked, then finally I found one with my name on it yess I am great ! haha. I went to the man and looked him up. He was tall about 5 `11 um he had a tummy like a round but tuff one ... not that I touched it or anything. Last but on lest He looked around 40 years old.

"Hello miss are you Johanna hathaway?" the man asked very politely in japanese.

"yes I am thank you very much" I replied. He took my stuff with me helping I would never man a person do anything for me if I didn't know who they were.

(~.~)

I looked out the window and I see the apartments that I will be living in for the next 3 years. Oh joy! note the heavy sarcasm. I was on the top floor and i walked in and I was very roomy I loved it! The driver helped me get all of my crap up stairs and he took me to go the the new school I was going to. Hmmm I hope it is ok I mean I* traveled half way across the world to get here it beater be damn good. As the driver man pulled up the first words that popped into my head were _" what the fuck the school is pink...l I hate pink damn it" _I guess I spoke out loud because the driver man was laughing at me.

I walked out of the car and thanked the driver man. I walked to the office after failing to find it the 9 other times. I walked in and this old wrinkled lady stopped me and asked;

" who are you?" damn with that little act there I wanna punch you but I took a breath and replied

" I'm Johanna Hathaway. I'm the new kid" ... dead silents ... "soooo caN I see the head master?" The old hag looked at me like I came out of harry potter lord! " umm yes right this way". We walk about 10 ft damn this school is big.

The front office women opened the door and told a man that I was here. I looked around the room and saw that it was many different cultures in one. I liked it. " Miss hathaway sit down please." I looked around and saw a man with light brown hair and a charming smile. He told me his name was Yuzuru Suoh and to call him Yuzuru. He gave me my class list ( can't spall anything You know whats i talk bout) it looked like this;

_Johanna Hathaway first year_

_Music 3A_

_Homeroom 1A_

_AP English room 3A_

_Lunch ~~~_

_physics 2A_

_Math 3A_

_Free block_

Sweet this should be fun. I started to look around. I put my ipod touch on and it started to play Na NA NA NA NA by MCR the best band ever. I started to sing along and I looked around. Ahh there was an art room, walked a little more and saw a music room' WALKED EVEN MORE shit does this place ever end how the hell to I get out? I am so going in to the next room I se hopefully there is a window I can jump out of. The next door I found was another music room. Rich bastards. They have three music rooms? Any way I walked in and I heard.

"I'm sorry miss but -" I cut him off but screaming " it's a window I'm free from this horrible pink school!" I got as far as having my feet getting ready to jump went to arms inclosed on my wast and pulled me back. "NUUUUUU I was so close to freedom good damn it who the hell are you to pull me down from my window?" I realized that the tall guy still had his hands on my waits.

This blonde idiot came up to me and said " oh princess beauty is never an option your a beauty you shouldn't kill your self because of anything bad." An anime vein popped out of my head. I push passed the blonde freak and walked back to the window. Because I am me I had to say it.." YOU"LL NJEVER TAKE ME A LIVE MAN WHORES AND LADY PERSON DRESSING LKE A DUBE BYES!' I jumped from the window pane and grabbed the closest branch and did a flip and landed on my feet. I ran from that school as fast as I could. The only thing the host club thought... well they kind of thought 2 things 1) who the hell was that? and 2) holy filliping shit she knows haruhi is a female?.

.

**Eh gasp! holy shit It is like not late but I am like sooo tired comment or do something with it please it would help me much haha please!**

**~SOME ONE YA DON'T KNOW**


	3. eating and yelling and holy saints

Thank YOU FOR READING IT! I'm so hyper and so tired at the same time and I haven't started it yet

Kyouya: thats not good your going to be staying up late trying to Finnish all of it..

Me: I don't care who made you my mom huh? well well?

Tamaki: mommy Jo is being mean to you again bad jo bad!

Me: Go suck it tamaki I all ready have a dad and 2 moms (my best friends mom) I don't need 3 lord!

twins: Jo does not own anything of Ouran high school host club (sadly)

I ran As fast as I could to get out of that place. I _shudder_ HATE PINK. Pink is Red sorry weak cousin. Yuck! I walk down the street and saw really cute stores that I have to go into soon. I wasn't paying attention when I bumped into something wait or was it someone I looked down to see a little boy on the ground with ice cream dirty and he was crying and lost.

"hey little boy what is your name? are You ok? are You hurt any were?" I was worried because he was so little I didn't want him to be hurt. He was too cute! "I...I"m tamo I can't f-find my mommy I'm scared can you help me? Please?" Tamo started to cry again. I picked him up and put him on my hip and walked over to the ice cream both across the road.

"Ok Tamo what flavor do you want?"

" umm can I have vinlla? Please?" The old Ice cream man looked at me and the little kid and gave us both a warm smile and replied with a small 'sure'. In about 2 minutes Tamo had his ice cream and I payed and I ask what his mom looked like, or who he was last with.

" Well jo I was with mommy and daddy at this big office place and these two big men promised me ice cream if i went with them and I did and they gave some to me and then I realized that I was no where near me mommy and daddy so I was scared and I ran away from them . I was scared but I did a good thing when I ran from them right?"

I have to think throughout that whole monolauge he did not breath once damn. "Tamo what was the buildings name that you were in with your parents?"

"oh thats easy it was the big black one over there" He point to the black building down the road. Tamo wasn't kidding what he said it was big. I picked him up once again and I placed him on my hip. I walked into the building and walked right pasted the men running around in squares. I figured that something was wrong and I didn't need to bother them. Tamo told me that they were at the tip-pity top and as we get in to the elevator tamo presses the button to get to the top floor which was 40 floors. Rich bastards. The elevator 'Dinged' and I stepped out. Tamo was already a sleep by the time we had gotten there I walk well barged into the big office to see a women in her early 30 and a man around the same age worrying.

"COUGH" All 6 heads that were in that room looked at me then looked at the boy sleeping in my arms. Both of the parents where very happy when I told them what had happened they thanked me and tried to offer me a prize of some sorts. I turned them down. I was going to walk out until I realized that I was on the floor with a guy on top of me...a guy on top of me? HOLY SWEET MARY AND JESUS I pushed him off me and make a comparison that it was the same guy who was at that whore man club thing.

Being me I stuttered " Ummm sorry bout that I have to go now have fun with life and thats about it bye!" I began to run as fast as I could to get out of there.

(~.~)

I failing had gotten back to my apartment in one piece. I started to make dinner which was grilled cheese and tomato soup. Yum! I turn on the tv to tune out all the noise that was coming from the out side. I was so tired I opened up the door and screamed " SHUT THE FUCK UP I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE" oh shitzle it that host club thing what the hell are they doing here? I thought I ditch them for good.

"hey your that girl who jumped from the window" yelled the short blonde kid.

"ummmmmm yup well sorry for yelling at you and I hope you have good lives." I felt arms go around my waist and voices telling me ~_we aren't letting you go that fast... your our new toy~_ I raised an eyebrow "what"? ~_you heard us~ ..._ ummmmm

damn it I got nothing "um yo no say, yo hablo ingles y espanol" I pushed off the gingers and tried to get back in to my apartment. But no I had to have the freaks come in. Even though I'm not the one to talk. "So what the Hell do you want?"

(0-o)

Have you ever been scared. I mean like, I just shit my pants scared. Well right now I am not in a situation like that, but I really wish I was it would be so much better then this. Why do you ask? Well lets start from this I have 7 unknown people in my apartment and about 4.5 of the 7 are going through my stuff.

"Hey" no response "hello?" nothing. "IF YOU DON'T STOP WHAT YOUR DOING RIGHT NOW I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL GET "IT" OUT ...annd you don't want to know what "it" is" now that got all of them to sit.

"Now lets start this little shin dig how about names? you got some?" The tall blonde one stood up dramatically and started to speak with on hand over his heart and the other in the air," I my princess am Tamaki Suoh annd this" pointing to the right was the glasses dude I met at that office in town "is Kyouya Ohtori then .." he pointed to the twins " are Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin over there is" then pointing all the way to my left " is Mitsukuni or hunny Haninozuka then next to him is Takashi or Mori Morinozuka then last but not least my dautger Haruhi Fujioka" They all looked at me.

"I'm Jo" The twins looked at me " Isn't Jo a boys name?" I think Hikaru said that. I took a deep breath I was going to need it. " My full name is Johanna Anastasia Hathaway. ok is that clear enough for you?" The twin who spoke earlier did not say a thing. " Now boys and girl I woke up very early and was on a plane for about 12 or so hours do you mind and can you get out? I really would like to sleep" .. Ok I don't know if I said that wrong but they started to come inside instead of leaving.

(*U*)(0_o)

I watched at hunny walked right to my bedroom door, and turned the knob... The next thing I he knew there was a black dog running around everywhere. "aww look what you did" Honey looked like he wanted to cry. Oh no he ids not trying to use the puppy dog look on me. "sorry kid but I come from a big family that dose not work" I looked around for ruby only to find her with mori.

holy crap ruby my baby was sleeping. And with this many people around. I looked right at mori and with all seriousness stated "You are like a fucking animal saint And her started to laugh a little bit.

*******I work at burger king making wapers I WEAR PAPER HATS !**(LINE SPILT)****

I finally got them out of my house two hours later, damn and I thought I could talk for ever. Oh well I have to sleep or else I will never walk up for tomorrow.

**Ok I know you have heard this many times before but I'm sooooo sorry. So hears what happened. I was actually working on this story and then I had school and conformation, then I was at my house and On my laptop when it fell and crushed the thing to plug into the computer. Then the battery died. That did not get fixed for months latter. Then drivers Ed and work came up and writers block but I wanna get one where with my story. I really would live a beta reader is anyone could help me that would be great! please help me with Ideas thanks **

**SOME ONE YA DONT KNOW **


End file.
